


Kurzgeschichten

by atoricrash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Das ist eine kleine Ansammlung von One Shots mit diversen Paaren, diversen Situationen. Was gerade durch meinen Kopf geistert.<br/>Ok machen wir uns nichts vor, es ist meist Fluffiger McChekov Kram!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. schlaf (Chekov/McCoy)

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine kleine Ansammlung von One Shots mit diversen Paaren, diversen Situationen. Was gerade durch meinen Kopf geistert.  
> Ok machen wir uns nichts vor, es ist meist Fluffiger McChekov Kram!

"schlaf"

Auf dem Weg hier her musste er sich stark zusammen reißen nicht wieder los zu rennen, die letzten Tage war er keinen Meter mehr gelaufen sondern war durch die Gänge geflitzt. Sein Zielort hätte er auch blind gefunden.  
Die langen schlanken Finger bewegten sich flink über die Schaltfläche neben der Tür, er kannte den Code nun schon so gut wie seinen eigenen und würde ihn auch im Schlaf richtig eintippen können.  
Kaum das die Tür sich leise öffnete schlüpfte er hindurch, es war nicht mal nötig das Licht an zu machen denn er wusste genau, wo er hinwollte. Mit leisen Bewegungen landeten seine Kleider alle auf dem Boden, ganz vorsichtig hob er die Bettdecke an und glitt unter den schon vorgewärmten Stoff.  
Die darin schlafende Person murrte nur leise, wachte aber nicht auf ihm fehlten Tage an Schlaf durch die letzte schief gelaufene Mission. Der Jüngere schlang seine Arme um den schlafenden Körper und presste sich selbst an den breiten Rücken, er hatte die letzte Zeit auch nicht viel Schlaf abbekommen. Zum einen lag das daran, dass er allein einfach nicht so gut schlief und zum anderen hatten sie versucht Tag und Nacht den Fehler zu beheben, der ihnen nicht erlaubte die Mannschaft auf dem Planeten zurück zu beamen.  
Seine Lippen pressten sich in den Nacken des anderes und verteilten mehrere Küsse, ehe sich seine Zähne ganz vorsichtig in die Haut bohrten, um einen sachten Biss zu hinterlassen, das Murren wurde jetzt ein leises Knurren.  
"Pash' lass das."  
Der Jüngere hinter ihm grinste nur und biss erneut zu diesmal aber um einiges fester, saugte an der Haut zwischen seinen Lippen. Sein Tun erntete kein Knurren, Sondern ein unterdrücktes Keuchen und ein erschauern des anderen.  
"Gott verdammt, was bist du? Ein Vampir?!"  
Als Antwort wurde nur ein heißer Körper gegen sein eigenen gedrückt und er hörte ein leises Kichern, natürlich war er kein Vampir aber er war einfach zu müde um sich jetzt irgendwie zu irgendwas aufzuraffen.  
"Nein aber jemand der dich sehr vermisst hat."  
Die Stimme des Blonden schnurrte schon fast in seinen Ohren und hinterließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln, ja er hatte ihn auch vermisst. Etwas umständlich drehte er sich in der Umarmung seines Partners und schlag nun seine eigenen Arme um die schmalen Hüften, legte sein Kopf an die Stirn des anderen und verteilte selbst nun ganz viele kleine Küsse.  
"Du hast mir auch gefehlt."  
Solche Worte sagte er meist nur im Halbschlaf, obwohl er wusste, dass der Jüngere sich darüber freute, sie kamen nicht zu oft über seine Lippen. Lange, schlanke Finger strichen über seine Seiten und schoben den Stoff des Oberteils ein Stück nach oben nur, um an die Haut darunter zu kommen und seine Nägel hinein zu bohren.  
"Verdammt Pasha, was ist los?"  
Er konnte mit jedem Millimeter mehr ganz gewiss sagen, das würde Striemen geben und so ein Verhalten war sonst nicht seine Art denn der Biss vorhin hatte bestimmt auch eine gut sichtbare Markierung hinterlassen. Pavel schwieg und irgendwie dämmerte es Leonard gerade langsam, was los war. Sie hassten es beide allein gelassen, zu werden.  
"Hey, ich bin doch wieder da und alles ist gut."  
Es hätte nicht alles gut gehen können, es hätte sonst was passieren können, während der Kontakt die meiste Zeit weg war und sie nicht zurückgebracht werden konnten.  
"Solange du hier bist, weiß ich doch, dass ich immer wieder zurückkommen werde."  
Die Hände des Jüngeren legten sich um sein Gesicht und er forderte endlich seinen viel zu lang erwarten Kuss ein.


	2. schlaflos (Kirk x Spock)

"schlaflos"

Die Schlaflosigkeit machte mich fertig. Seit Tagen, ach was seit Wochen, bekam ich nicht mehr als ein bis zwei Stunden die Augen zu. 

Irgendwann fing ich an umher zulaufen, die Ruhe des Schiffes färbte auf mich ab. Es kam zwar kein Schlaf, aber ich fand ein wenig Entspannung. 

Ich konnte nicht sagen, was mich wach hielt. Ob es die Sorge um meine Mannschaft war, oder die Angst des Ungewissen. Es war das, was mich hierher getrieben hatte und jetzt fraß es mich langsam von innen auf. Ich hatte nicht geplant, dieses Schiff und seine Mannschaft, mein Schiff und meine Mannschaft, so sehr ins Herz zu schließen. In meinem Kopf herrschte nur Chaos und Sorge.

Die schlaflosen Nächte trieben mich zuerst auf die Brücke, dort konnte ich der Mannschaft aber nicht ewig auf die Nerven gehen. Am Ende würden sie mich noch auf die Krankenstation schicken. Bones würde mich wohl mit ein wenig Hilfe schlafen legen und der Gedanke gefiel mir nicht. Irgendwann entdeckte ich das Aussichtsdeck für mich. Um diese Uhrzeit war hier keiner mehr. Die Enterprise lief auf Minimalbesatzung und die meisten lagen in ihren Betten oder gingen ihrem eigenen Privatleben nach. Soweit das jedenfalls möglich war. 

 

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf die Sitzbank vor dem großen Fenster sinken und starrte mit verlorenen Blick nach draußen. Nun war ich da, wo ich sein wollte und trotzdem fehlte mir etwas, um Ruhe in meinen Kopf, zu bekommen. 

„Captain, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Sie noch auf sind.“ 

„Und ich sehe keinen, warum Sie noch nicht im Bett sind, Mr. Spock.“ 

Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und sah ihn von unten her an, sein Blick war nicht auf mich gerichtet sondern er sah selbst in die Sterne hinaus. Ich hatte mich an seine Art schon irgendwie gewöhnt. Mit der Zeit lernte man sogar, ihm selbst die nicht vorhanden Gefühle anzusehen. Nur jetzt klappte das anmerken nicht, ich war zu erschöpft. 

„Vulkanier brauchen nicht so viel Schlaf.“

Er ging um die Bank herum und setzte sich auf die andere Seite, die Augen noch immer nach draußen gerichtet.

„Bei Menschen beträgt die optimale Schlafdauer 7,5 Stunden, um die perfekte Erholung zu gewährleisten und diese Zeit können Sie bisher nicht erreicht haben.“ 

Seine Worte ließen mich auflachen. Machte er sich etwa Sorgen um mich und meine Gesundheit? 

„Spock mir geht es gut, ich hab so lange geschlafen, dass mir schon der Rücken wehtut.“ 

Ich winkte seine Worte mit einem Lächeln ab, im Lügen war ich noch immer gut. Spock konnte ich im Schach nicht schlagen, aber im Poker war ich ein Genie. Mein Pokerface beherrschte ich perfekt, nicht mal Bones schaffte es das zu durchschauen, manchmal jedenfalls. 

Meine Augen wanderten von den Sternen zu der gerade sitzenden Statur neben mir. 

Das sonst so ausdruckslose Gesicht wirkte irgendwie sanfter als gewohnt. Wahrscheinlich war das nur Einbildung, aber genau das wollte ich gerade bei ihm sehen. 

„Ach wissen Sie was Spock, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Sonst bekomme ich noch einen Vortrag zu hören, wie ungesund mein Lebensstil ist.“ 

Mit einem Schulterklopfer verabschiedete ich mich bei ihm und verschwand in meiner Unterkunft. Mein Kopf berührte das Kissen und ich fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

 

 

Wir machten aus unserem Treffen sowas wie ein Ritual.

Ganz zufällig saßen wir am selben Ort, zur selben Zeit gemeinsam auf dieser Bank, nur um hinaus in die unendlichen Weiten zu schauen. Meist wechselten wir kein Wort miteinander, saßen wirklich nur mit einem gewissen Abstand nebeneinander und taten nichts. 

Diese kleinen, nichtssagenden Treffen gaben mir ein wenig der benötigten Ruhe, ließen mich im Nachhinein für einige Stunden wegdösen. 

Mir fiel erst auf, dass ich seine Nähe suchte, als sich unsere Schultern berührten und er sich aber kein Stück weit bewegt hatte. Spock saß jeden Abend an derselben Stelle, mit genau demselben Gesichtsausdruck. Ich war es, der ihm immer näher gekommen war, manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er ein Magnet war, der mich einfach anzog. 

„Danke für die Gesellschaft, mein Freund.“

Seine berühmte Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und er sah mich von oben her wortlos an. Dieser Anblick entlockte mir nur noch ein müdes Lächeln. 

Es war eines der Dinge, an die ich mich gewohnt hatte und irgendwie nicht missen wollte, weil es einfach zu ihm gehörte. 

Er sagte nichts, als sich mein Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte und auch nichts, als jegliche Spannung aus meinem Körper wich. Spock neben mir war herrlich warm und fühlte sich perfekt zum Anlehnen an. Eine totale Leere schlich sich in meinen Kopf und die Sterne wurden von der Dunkelheit meiner Augenlider abgelöst. 

 

 

Es war die erholsamste Nacht seit Langem.


	3. Pause (Chekov/McCoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die kleine Szene war eine der ersten, die ich mit den beiden geschrieben hatte. Ist also schon ein wenig älter.

All die Daten, Fakten und Notizen wollten und mussten ausgewertet werden.   
Das Wichtigste wollte ich zusammenhaben noch, bevor wir den nächsten interessanten Planeten fanden. Spock saß bestimmt auch an seiner Auswertung und eigentlich wäre es sinnvoll es zusammen zu machen aber so lange neben ihm zu sitzen ging einfach nicht. So sehr ich es auch mochte, dass er Jim bei allem Parole gab und mehr als nur in seine Schranken wies ging eine nähere Zusammenarbeit auf Dauer einfach nicht, mit diesem grünblütigem Waldschrat!   
"Computer Lichtanteil um 10% erhöhen."   
Mittlerweile brannten mir schon die Augen vom vielen lesen und schreiben aber die Assistenten wollte ich an so frische Daten nicht ran lassen, wenn alles Wichtige stand konnten, sie sich an ihre Arbeit machen. Wenn ich nicht alles Selbst überwachte, würden sie noch etwas übersehen oder falsch machen.   
Die Proben hatte ich nun immerhin schon alle eingeteilt, gegliedert und beschriftet es ging nur noch ans Zusammenfassen und übertragen in die Datenbank. Ob sie uns nützen würden, würden erst die angelegten Kulturen zeigen aber es waren schon ein paar interessante Sachen dabei.   
Dass die Tür aufglitt und jemand in mein Büro trat, vernahmen meine Ohren nur so am Rand weiter darauf eingehen tat ich nicht, Jim lungerte ab und an mal hier rum wenn Spock mal wieder zu beschäftigt war und jammerte mir die Ohren zu dass keiner Schach mit ihm spielen wollte, kein Wunder er war scheiße!   
Gleich würde er sich auf das Sofa setzten und loslegen, dass konnte ich nun wirklich ignorieren.   
"Mr. McCoy, eine Pause vielleicht?"   
Ganz dicht an meinem Ohr tauchte eine mittlerweile sehr vertraute Stimme auf und holte meine Gedanken wieder zurück.   
"Keine Zeit, Pavel ich muss das endlich fertig bekommen."   
Ich strich das kitzlige Gefühl aus meinem Hörorgan weg und lies meine Augen wieder auf dem Unterlagenberg vor mir ruhen.  
"Ich habe ihnen Kaffee mitgebracht, etwas Obst und Kuchen."   
Er klang heute ruhiger als sonst und plapperte auch nicht sinnlos drauf los, irgendwie fehlte mir sein üblicher Elan schon ein wenig aber darüber konnte ich mir immer noch Gedanken machen, wenn endlich alles fertig war und ich Spock meine Daten zu kommen lassen konnte.   
"Hmm, danke aber ich hab kein Hunger. Lass einfach stehen."   
Es wurde auch ein Tablett am Rande meines Tisches abgestellt aber mein Besucher ging nicht sondern blieb stehen.   
"Jetzt müssen sie aber mal was essen und trinken! Ich habe schon extra nur Sachen mitgebracht, die man einfach so naschen kann!"   
Der Geruch von Kaffee breitete sich aus und traf direkt meine Nase, eine Tasse war wohl drin.  
"Gut, eine Tasse Kaffee und dann mach ich weiter."  
Von ihm lies ich mich einfach zu schnell, zu irgendwas breit schlagen, auch wenn keine Zeit für auch nur irgendwas drin war.   
Chekov hielt mir schon einen vollen Becher hin den ich liebend gern entgegen nahm und fast mit einem Schluck leerte, gut ein wenig Durst war schon da gewesen.   
"Danke, das hat gut getan."   
Ich reichte ihm das Gefäß zurück und auch wenn der Jüngere nichts sagte, nur leicht lächelte wusste ich, dass er sich darüber freute, seine Augen verrieten ihn immer mehr als er dachte. Ohne weiter auf ihn ein zu gehen und weiter Zeit zu verschwenden wand ich mich wieder der Arbeit zu. Der Vulkanier wollte bestimmt so schnell wie möglich die Auswertungen von meiner Seite aus haben und der Rest wollte ja auch noch anfangen mit seinem Teil der Arbeit.    
Ich kam nicht weit, denn zwei Hände legte sich um mein Gesicht und zogen es ein Stück weit zur Seite.   
Etwas Feuchtes presste sich gegen meine Lippen und wurde vorsichtig hineingeschoben, etwas Flüssigkeit tropfte mein Kinn hinunter und wurde von den Fingern des anderen weggewischt.   
Seine Lippen erhöhten den Druck bis das, wie ich am Geschmack feste stellen konnte, Stück Erdbeere ganz in meiner Mundhöhle verschwand.   
Er ließ aber nicht von mir ab, holte sich noch ein kurzen Kuss ehe die Hände und Lippen von mir verschwanden, eine verdammt süße Röte lag in seinem Gesicht.   
"Vergessen sie bitte nicht auch während der Arbeit ordentlich zu essen, Mr. McCoy!"  
Der Junge war einfach verdammt niedlich!


	4. Klavier (Chekov/McCoy)

Mein Quartier war erfüllt von leisen Klavierklängen. Ich hätte gerne ein echtes hier gehabt, aber dafür war einfach kein Platz gewesen und es würde wohl Jahre dauern, bis meine Finger wieder reale Tasten anschlagen konnte.

Ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen und tippte intuitiv auf dem Touchpad meiner Unterhaltungskosole den richtigen Rhythmus. Ohne sie könnte ich gar nicht spielen, also war es besser als nichts.

Hinter meinem Rücken saß Leonard auf dem Bett und las mal wieder irgendein Buch, wahrscheinlich Kurzgeschichten. Und auch wenn er nicht so wirkte, ich wusste, dass er mir zuhörte. Er mochte es, seine freien Stunden damit zu verbringen, nichts zu tun und meinem Spiel zuzuhören.

Es war eine kleine Seltenheit, dass wir mal nicht über die Zeit nachdachten, weil einer von uns gleich zu seiner Schicht musste. Jim hatte, natürlich aus versehen, alles so gelegt, dass wir einen ganzen Tag frei hatten.

Wir banden es niemanden auf die Nase, dass da etwas lief. Wer es mitbekam, okay, und wer nicht, der halt nicht. Es interessierte wahrscheinlich nur die Wenigsten. Wobei ich nicht mal wusste, wie ich uns definieren sollte, falls doch jemand mal fragen sollte.

Es lief zwar schon eine Weile mit uns Beiden, aber so recht darüber geredet hatten wir noch nicht, was es denn nun war. Ich gab mich einfach damit zufrieden ihn zu haben, endlich.

Er war wahrscheinlich auch froh, dass ich nicht darauf herum ritt, es genau wissen zu wollen.

"Pasha, spielst du etwas Langsameres?"

Ein heißer Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich seine Stimme so dicht an meinem Ohr vernahm, den heißen Atmen in meinem Nacken. Aber ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen und tat, was er wollte. Meine Finger glitten langsamer über das empfindliche Gerät, ließen sanftere Töne erklingen.

Kaum hatte ich die ersten Töne gespielt, legten sich seine Lippen auf meinen Hals und ich merkte, wie er anfing ganz sanft hinein, zu beißen.

Leo kannte alle meine empfindlichen Stellen und das war wohl eine der Schlimmsten, die ich hatte, der ganze Nacken. Seine Zähne lösten sich wieder aus meiner Haut und wanderten weiter, hinterließen dabei hier und da ein paar kleinere Bisse.

Ich musste mich mehr als zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.

Meine Hände hatten sich fast schon instinktiv um das dünne Touchpad geklammert, bis er sie löste und mir sagte ich solle weiter spielen, nur nicht aufhören.

Es klang fast wie ein Befehl, also tat ich, was er wollte.

Es war ein Akt der Konzentration, nicht einfach aufzuhören oder sich komplett zu verspielen. Seine Hände legten sich um meinen Nacken, und wanderten dann nach unten, bis zum Saum anschließend unter den schwarzen Rollkragen.

Er erkundete jeden Millimeter meiner Haut, so als würde er all das noch gar nicht kennen. Die heißen Lippen blieben dabei an meinem Nacken und bissen immer stärker hinein, je öfter ich mich verspielte.

Meine Lippen waren krampfhaft aufeinander gedrückt, damit kein Ton hinaus konnte.

Das klappte bis seine Finger sich um meine Brust legten und ganz sanft anfingen sie zu massieren und meine Brustwarzen zu umspielen. Es ging einfach nicht anders als laut aufzukeuchen.

"Pscht, du sollst spielen." raunte der Ältere mir ins Ohr.

Eine seiner Hände kam unter meinem Oberteil hervor, nur um sich über meinen Mund zu legen und ihn so zu versiegeln.

Irgendwie war es ungewohnt, dass ich leise sein sollte, sonst wollte er mich immer hören, aber bisher gefiel mir sein tun und ich würde mit Vergnügen mitmachen.

Allmählich gab es im meiner Hose viel zu wenig Platz, sie saß eh schon so eng an und dann im Sitzen eine Erektion zu bekommen trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass es bequemer wurde. Nur zu gerne hätte ich sie aufgemacht. Aber dafür müsste ich mein Spiel unterbrechen und das würde ihm nicht gefallen, also machte ich weiter in der Hoffnung, er würde das schon für mich machen, und zwar bald!

Ich bekam das Gefühl, dass seine Hände sich mit jeder Minute heißer anfühlten, die er meinen Körper berührte, oder es war meine eigene Einbildung und ich wurde immer hitziger.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit brauchte es, bis ich endlich spürte, wie meine Hose aufging und seine Hand hinein glitt. Es war definitiv keine Einbildung gewesen, dass er immer heißer wurde, seine Hand glühte fast schon!

Ich wartete schon sehnsüchtig, dass er sich endlich um mich schloss, mich berührte, aber sie glitt nur vorbei, ein Stück weit tiefer. Jetzt wurde es aber wirklich eng da unten. Meine Hüften versuchten sich im Sitzen gegen ihn zu pressen, aber Bones ignorierte das und ließ sich nicht beirren.

Erst ganz sanft, dann mit immer steigendem Druck, massierte er mich, seine Hand noch immer auf meinem Mund und seine Lippen in meinem Nacken, die jede falsche Note bestraften.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was er da tat, aber langsam konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren.  
Mein Körper legte die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf die Hand in meiner Hose und zuckte freudig zusammen, als er sich endlich wirklich dem drückenden Stoff widmete und ihn anfing zu entfernen.

Er dirigierte mich nach oben, ich sollte aufstehen, dann wurde der Hocker zur Seite gestoßen, auf dem ich bisher saß. Meine Hose fiel einfach unbeachtet zu Boden, jetzt spürte ich endlich seinen Körper an meinem, er war nicht weniger erregt, wenn ich danach ging, was sich da gegen meinen Hintern drückte.

"Nicht aufhören zu spielen und keinen Mucks!"

Erinnerte er mich noch mal, ehe seine Hände von meinem Körper verschwanden, nur um die letzten störenden Stoffe zu entfernen. Noch immer war es ein Kampf, bei der Sache zu bleiben und keinen Ton von sich zu geben, schwieriger wurde es nur noch, als ich spürte, wie seine Finger sich an meinem Eingang platzierten und der Erste seinen Weg in mich fand.

Wollte der Mann mich heute quälen?

Mein Kopf legte sich genießend in den Nacken und irgendwie schaffte ich es sogar, die Melodie aufrechtzuerhalten, nur so lange jedenfalls, bis er den zweiten Finger in mir versank. Ein schiefer Ton hallte durch den Raum und sofort spürte ich einen schmerzlichen Biss in meinem Nacken.

Morgen musste ich definitiv einen Rollkragen auf der Brücke tragen.

Selbst als er seinen dritten Finger in mir bewegte, blieben meine Lippen versiegelt und die Musik blieb auch halbwegs melodisch. Erst als er seine Finger hinauszog und diese Leere hinterließ, hörte ich auf mit meinem Spiel und jammerte leise auf.

"Leo, bitte … mehr!"

Ich spürte seine Hände an meinen Hüften, wie sie meinen Hintern besser platzierten und er sich mit einem Ruck in mich hinein drückte. Ich hatte das kleine Zauberwort ausgesprochen, bei dem er selbst in solchen Situationen nicht mehr innehalten konnte. Das schnelle Eindringen ließ mich die Luft scharf einziehen und uns Beide laut aufstöhnen. Wieder tauchte sein Mund neben meinem Ohr auf und hinterließ einen leisen Befehl, bevor er hinein biss.

"Spiel!"  
Es fiel mir schwer auch nur eine Melodie in meinem Kopf abzurufen, aber irgendwie brachte ich irgendwas zustande, während er anfing sich hinter mir zu bewegen.

Erst langsam, den Tönen angepasst, die ich spielte, dann schneller, je schneller ich meine Finger bewegte.

So war das Spiel gemeint, jetzt verstand ich die Regeln. Ich gab wortwörtlich den Ton an. Bones passte sich perfekt dem Rhythmus an, den ich vorgab und es fing wirklich an mir Spaß zu machen, ihm so Kommandos zu geben.

Eine Hand löste sich von meinen Hüften und umschloss meine Erektion, nur um sie ebenfalls im vorgegebenen Takt zu massieren. Lange brauchte es nicht, um mich Sterne sehen zu lassen. Das Spiel war neu und forderte gerade sehr viel von mir. Leonard wusste perfekt, wie er mich nehmen musste, da hatte er gut Übung drin.

Ein lautes Klimpern ging durch den Raum gefolgt von meinem lauten Stöhnen, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr und kam in seiner Hand ohne weitere Vorwarnung.

"Leo!"

Ich warf einen Blick nach hinten und erhaschte einen Blick in sein gerötetes Gesicht, ehe er selbst mit einem lauten Stöhnen in mir kam. Das Zauberwort wirkte immer und ich wusste noch immer nicht, wieso, aber es gefiel mir, dass er so darauf reagierte.

Kurz ruhte er sich auf meinem Rücken aus, ehe er sich aus mir zog und mein Nacken küsste.  
"Hab ich dir weh getan Pasha?"

 


	5. Remember (McCoy/Kirk)

Remember

Das gedämpfte Licht und die leise Jazz - Musik erzeugten eine ruhige Atmosphäre um die Gäste des Restaurants. Es schien fast so, als wäre jeder Tisch für sich in einer anderen, seiner eigenen kleinen, Welt gefangen. Ab und an wurde diese Ruhe durch einen Kellner gestört, der Speisen und Getränke brachte, leere Teller abräumte oder nach weiteren Wünschen fragte.   
Zwei alte Freunde saßen in einer etwas abseits gelegenen Ecke des Lokals und beendeten gerade ihre Bestellung bei einem der Kellner.   
"Hast du die letzten Wochen mit Jo verbracht?"  
Der Ältere der Beiden nickte und nahm ein großzügigen Schluck Kaffee, ehe er antwortete.  
"Ja und ich soll dich schön Grüßen, sie will dich noch besuchen kommen, wenn wir schon mal wieder auf dem Planeten sind."   
Leonard hätte gern gewusst, wie lang ihre nächste Reise geplant war, aber das änderte sich immer von Tag zu Tag, da konnte ihm nicht mal der Captain selbst eine genaue Auskunft geben.  
"Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit ihr vorbei? Für euch hab ich immer Zeit!"   
Jim lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schwenkte sein Glas mit dem bernsteinfarbenen Inhalt hin und her. Er hatte sich auf ihr jährliches Essen sehr gefreut. Das war eine Idee aus ihrer Akademiezeit gewesen, um mal, egal wie stressig es wurde, sich die Zeit zu nehmen ihre Freundschaft zu pflegen und bisher hatten die beiden Männer das Vorhaben auch immer eingehalten.   
Für Jim war es interessant zu sehen, dass es immer Leonard war, der den Tag festmachte und das Restaurant aussuchte. Ob es Zufall war, oder auch nicht: Er suchte immer die Orte aus, an denen sie damals auch gewesen waren.   
Jedes Mal auf ein neues musste Jim grinsen, wenn er erfuhr, wo sie hingingen.  
Der Kellner störte erneut für kurze Zeit ihre Zweisamkeit und servierte die Vorspeisen, verschwand dann wieder so lautlos, wie er gekommen war.   
"Dann ruf sie mal an und sag ihr das selbst. Sie will dich nicht stören in deinen Ferien."   
Leonard nahm einen weiteren Bissen seines Salats und sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an, denn irgendwie war er für seine Tochter eine wichtige Person geworden, obwohl sie praktisch nie da waren.   
"Ist ja gut, gleich morgen früh werde ich mich bei Jo melden."  
Seine Augen blieben an Leonard geheftet, mit einem schelmischen Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. Leonard kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut und wusste das gleich etwas kommen würde, er war nur nie darauf vorbereitet, was es war.   
"Weißt du noch, wie du mich damals hier auf dem Klo genagelt hast?"   
Ein furchtbar großes Salatblatt blieb in Leonards Hals stecken und wollte da gar nicht erst wieder verschwinden. Er wünschte sich sogar, dass die Atemnot wenigstens für eine lange Ohnmacht reichte.   
Alles Husten und ein Schluck Wasser halfen dann doch gegen das bösartige Salatblatt. Jim hatte das Ganze nur noch mehr zum Lachen gebracht. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und klopfte seinem besten Freund beruhigend auf die Schulter.  
"Verdammt Jim, musst du das so laut sagen? Hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen."   
Eine dunkle Röte lag über seinem Gesicht, aber nicht nur das verriet Jim, dass er da einen Nerv getroffen hatte, denn auch Leonards Stimme war ein tiefes, bedrohliches Grollen. Etwas das noch immer einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte.   
"Echt? Könnte ich gar nicht, war nämlich verdammt gut und außerdem..."   
Er kam gar nicht weiter, denn eine Hand legte sich über seine Lippen und erstickte jedes weitere Wort.   
"Ich hab gesagt es ist gut und 'nein' ich hab's auch nicht vergessen!"   
Leonard war nicht betrunken genug gewesen, um so eine Aktion einfach vergessen zu können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, wäre es ihn nicht gelungen.

~*~

Die wichtigsten Prüfungen des Jahres hatten sie gerade hinter sich gebracht und Leonard zusätzlich noch eine anschließende Doppelschicht im Krankenhaus.   
Der Arzt wollte nur noch nach Hause, etwas essen, eine Dusche und dann schlafen. Im besten Fall nie wieder aufwachen!  
Seine Kraft hatte gerade noch so für eine spartanische Dusche gereicht, bevor er sich in seine Uniform von vor fast zwei Tagen schmiss und den Heimweg antrat. Tiefe Augenringe hingen ihm ins Gesicht, rasiert hatte er sich auch schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr und die Uniform war auch völlig zerknittert.   
Ein lautes Seufzen der Erleichterung verließ seine Lippen, als er durch die Tür des Krankenhauses trat und endlich frei war. Vorerst zumindest, denn viel zu schnell musste er wieder hierher zurück. Auf seinem Heimweg kam er allerdings nur die Treppe hinunter, denn davor hatte es sich jemand bequem gemacht und strahlte ihn nun fröhlich an.   
"Jim was machst du hier? Heute mal kein Date?"   
Das Grinsen wich ihm aus seinem Gesicht und er sah seinen Freund ein wenig geknickt an.   
"Doch, deswegen bin ich ja hier, wir waren zum Essen verabredet."   
Leonards Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich mit jeder Sekunde, er hatte es völlig vergessen und er vergaß nicht so einfach etwas, erst recht nicht Jim. Es war einfach nur so viel los gewesen in letzter Zeit und jetzt sah er in dieses enttäuschte Gesicht und bekam ein grauenhaft schlechtes Gewissen.   
"Entschuldige bitte, ich war so beschäftigt und bin jetzt nur noch müde, außerdem hab ich nichts anderes hier, als die Uniform und rasiert bin ich auch nicht."   
Er fuhr sich erschöpft übers Gesicht und durchs Haar, welches noch feucht von der Dusche war. Jim straffte seine Schulter und hielt seinem Freund eine Tüte mit Kleidung unter die Nase, sein Gesicht war gerade unheimlich undeutsam.   
"Was ist das?"   
Leonard warf einen Blick hinein, erkannte aber nicht wirklich viel im Laternenlicht, etwas Schwarzes konnte er schon einmal erkennen.   
"Klamotten du Blindfisch! Dachte schon, du hast nichts anderes dabei und deshalb hab ich einfach mal etwas mitgebracht und außerdem weißt du, dass mir der Bart nichts ausmacht!"  
Er drückte dem Älteren den Beutel an die Brust und ging zum Auto zurück, drehte sich kurz vor dem Fahrzeug nochmal um und winkte ihn heran.   
"Los, oder bist du angewachsen? Umziehen kannst du dich auch im Auto. Ich will endlich essen, freue mich schon den ganzen Tag darauf!"   
Damit stieg er ein und schmiss schon mal den Wagen an, seine Hand ruhte schon auf der Hupe, auf die Gefahr hin, Leonard würde da draußen noch länger Wurzeln schlagen. Der Arzt fuhr sich abermals durch die Haare und stöhnte, als er selbst den Weg zum Wagen antrat.   
So müde, wie er auch war, Jim jetzt zu versetzten wäre unfair und immerhin war er auch selbst daran Schuld, ihre Verabredung vergessen zu haben. Er warf die Tüte mit seinen Sachen auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich dann rein. Leonard begann sofort sich umzuziehen, aber nicht ohne Jim hinter dem Lenkrad anzuknurren.  
"Augen auf die Straße, du verdammter Spanner!"   
Selbst wenn sein Kopf noch im T-Shirt steckte, konnte er Jims Blick im Rückspiegel auf sich spüren, und das weckte in ihm den Überlebensinstinkt. In einer Blechbüchse, die über dem Boden schwebte wollte er definitiv nicht sterben, nur weil der Fahrer gaffen wollte.   
Es glich einem akrobatischen Akt in die Hose zu kommen, ohne sich den Arm zu verdrehen oder mit dem Fuß eine Scheibe einzuschlagen. Aber nach diversen Verdrehungen und Drohungen in Jims Richtung war es geschafft. Schwer atmend setzte sich der Ältere wieder auf und sah erst einmal an sich hinunter, was Jim da überhaupt mitgebracht hatte.   
"Hmm, jetzt wundert es mich nicht, warum die verdammte Hose so schwer anzuziehen war."   
Sein Freund hatte die wahrscheinlich engste Jeans aus seinem Schrank gezaubert. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, sie zu haben. Sein Oberkörper hatte immerhin etwas an, dass er mochte, nämlich ein dunkelgraues Shirt mit langen Ärmeln und einer Knopfleiste. Neben ihm lag noch seine Lederjacke. Stutzend wanderte eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er sie bemerkte.   
"Jim mir wäre neu, dass ich ein Anziehpüppchen bin oder hab ich etwas verpasst?"  
Man konnte gut hören, wie sich sein Fahrer ein Lachen verkniff, und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, während er einparkte und den Wagen anhielt. Der Blonde ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Leonards Tür zu öffnen und ihm die Hand als Ausstiegshilfe hinzuhalten.   
"Gott verdammt, ich bin doch kein alter Sack, der jetzt schon Hilfe braucht!"  
Trotzdem griff er nach der ihm angebotenen Hand und zog sich an ihm hoch, blieb nur wenige Millimeter vor Jim stehen und sah zu ihm hinunter. In seinem Gesicht hing ein zufriedenes Lächeln.   
"Ich hoffe du magst deine Begleitung für den heutigen Abend."   
"Hatte selten eine bessere, mein lieber Freund."   
Der Blonde griff nach Leonards Hand und drückte sie kurz, ehe er sich umdrehte und seinen Freund hinter sich her in das Lokal zog. Kaum das sie drinnen waren und Leonard das Essen roch, fing sein Magen an zu knurren. Er hatte es heute kaum geschafft, etwas zu essen und das wurde ihm jetzt bewusst.  
Sie wurden sofort an einen Tisch am Rand gebracht und bekamen die Speisekarten gereicht. Nur widerwillig ließ Jim Leonards Hand los, als sie sich setzen. Er war ja schon immer recht anhänglich gewesen, aber heute Abend war das wirklich schlimm mit ihm.   
Den ganzen Abend lang floss keine geringe Menge Alkohol, gutes Essen und ein paar unterhaltsame Gespräche. Je länger sie hier zusammensaßen, umso lüsterner wurden Jims Blicke. Leonard wusste irgendwann nicht mehr, ob er es gut fand, oder es ihm unangenehm war, in der Öffentlichkeit so angeschmachtet zu werden.   
"Bin gleich wieder da, muss mal etwas von dem Whiskey loswerden."   
Das meiste von den Getränken war schon in seinem Kopf angekommen und so ließ er sich einfach mal auf Jims Spielchen ein. Leonard stand extra langsam auf und gewährte Jim einen guten Blick auf seinen Hintern, während er zur Toilette ging. Ganz sicher war er sich nicht, warum er das mitmachte. Ob es am Alkohol lag, oder an der Tatsache, dass er so lange mit keiner Person mehr geschlafen hatte, oder noch besser gesagt, er und Jim im Bett gelandet waren.   
Er musste dringend aufhören, daran zu denken!   
Ganz dringend!   
Es war verdammt schwer, mit einem Ständer zu pinkeln!   
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später hatte er es trotzdem geschafft und unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Man musste ihn immerhin nicht auf dem Klo stöhnen hören.   
Das kalte Wasser, welches er sich nach dem Händewaschen ins Gesicht spritzte war herrlich und half ihm, wieder etwas frischer und klarer zu denken. Langsam war der Arzt wirklich bettreif und er hielt es sowieso für ein Wunder, noch wach zu sein.   
"Hoffe du hattest einen guten Abend."   
Zähne bohrten sich in sein Ohr und heiße Hände legte sich auf seine Hüften, wanderten sofort unter das graue Shirt und massierten die erhitzte Haut.   
"Was wird das Jim?"   
"Eine Dummheit?"   
Seine Lippen hatten sich von Leonards Ohr gelöst und wanderten nun seinen Nacken hinunter. Auch wenn sich irgendwas in seinem Kopf dagegen sträubte, wusste der Arzt, er würde diese Dummheit mitmachen.   
Jims Griff um seine Hüften verstärkte sich und zog seinen Freund in die Kabine hinter ihnen.   
Kaum war die Tür geschlossen drehte sich Leonard in der Umarmung um und nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag. Er wollte sie so lange küssen, bis sie wunderbar geschwollen und einladend waren. Ihre Hände hielten sich nicht länger mit stillhalten auf, sondern öffneten hektisch ihre Gürtel und Hosen, sie brauchten beide nicht lange, um auf Betriebstemperatur zu kommen.   
Ehe Jims Hose in seinen Kniekehlen landete, holte er noch schnell ein Gummi und ein Sachet mit Gleitgel heraus. Er hatte vorgesorgt. Zwar eigentlich für den Wagen, aber länger warten wollte er auch nicht.   
Leonard nahm ihm das Tütchen mit dem Gel ab und riss es auf, verteilte die Flüssigkeit auf seinen Fingern, während Jim das Kondom über ihn rollte. Allein schon die Berührung seiner Finger ließ den Älteren aufkeuchen. Gerade dachte er daran, sich auf die Lippen zu beißen, damit kein Ton herauskam.  
"Brauchst nicht vorbereiten, schon alles fertig."   
Jims Grinsen erreichte eine neue Stufe des Versauten, während er mit einer Hand hinter sich griff und den Plug entfernte, konnte er ein aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, aber es wurde durch Leonards Lippen gedämpft. Leise legte er den Plug auf die Ablage der Toilette, die sich hinter ihm befand.  
"Aufs Klo und umdrehen", raunte ihm der Arzt ins Ohr und drückte sich sofort gegen seinen Eingang, kaum das Jim auf der Toilette saß und sich ihm entgegenstreckte.   
Es ging so verdammt schnell, in Jim einzudringen, dass Leonard sich zusammenreißen musste, nicht sofort in Jim zu stoßen.   
Damit ließ er sich dann doch ein paar Sekunden Zeit. Der Kopf des Blonden ruhte auf den kalten Fliesen und er war gerade sehr dankbar für die Kälte, denn jede Bewegung von seinem Freund ließ eine unglaubliche Hitze in ihm aufsteigen.   
"Leo, schneller!"   
Jims Stimme war ein leises Betteln, das von unterdrücktem Keuchen unterbrochen wurde und der Ältere gab seinem Wunsch nach, auch wenn er ihn sonst gerne betteln ließ. Es war einfache der falsche Ort dafür.   
Seine Hand schlang sich mit starkem Druck um Jims Erregung und fing sofort an, erbarmungslos zu pumpen. Mit jedem Stoß und jeder Handbewegung kamen sie der heiß ersehnten Erlösung immer näher.   
Es war so verdammt hart sich jeden Ton zu unterdrücken, aber es war zu brisant, auch nur ein leises Stöhnen herauszulassen. Leonard legte eine Hand auf Jims Mund, drückte ihn zu und hob seinen Oberkörper damit ein Stück weiter hoch. Stieß besonders hart zu, als er Jims empfindlichen Punkt traf.   
Das reichte komplett aus, um den Blonden hart in seiner Hand kommen zu lassen. Die Enge, die sich um Leonard bildete, ließ ihn einige Sekunden später auch über die Klippe springen.   
Schnell platzierte er einen Kuss auf Jims Nacken und zog sich aus ihm zurück, zog sich das Kondom ab und warf es in den kleinen Eimer neben der Toilette, griff dann nach dem Plug und ließ es dem Gummi folgen.   
"Kaufe dir einen Neuen."   
Er wollte jetzt nicht mit dem Ding in der Jacke spazieren gehen. Sie machten sich schnell mit etwas Toilettenpapier sauber und verließen die Kabine, um noch Hände zu waschen.   
"Ich hab übrigens die Rechnung schon bezahlt, also können wir gleich nach Hause für Runde Zwei."  
Leonard lachte nur auf.   
"Du meinst eine Runde Schlaf."   
Als sie die Toilette verließen, sich ihre Jacken schnappten und aus dem Restaurant gingen, wurden ihnen nur ein paar schiefe Blicke zugeworfen aber das war ihnen egal.

~*~

Die beiden Männer hatten ihr Abendessen beendet, die leeren Schüsseln der Nachspeise standen noch auf dem Tisch und sie lehnten sich mit einem pappsattem Gefühl zurück.   
"War gut, mal wieder mit dir in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, wir kommen ja sonst kaum zusammen."  
Leonard lachte dank des Alkohols in seinem Körper herzlich auf und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, es lag nicht an den Beiden sondern daran, dass sie beide Familie und zeitfressende Jobs hatten.   
"Lass uns gehen Jim, langsam bin ich müde."   
Sie bestellten ihre Rechnung, zahlten und gingen wieder in die kalte Nachtluft von San Francisco hinaus. Dicke Nebelschwaden lagen über der Stadt, aber daran hatten sie sich schon längst gewöhnt.  
Der Ältere winkte sich ein Taxi herbei, Jims Abholservice stand wie immer schon um die Ecke bereit.   
"Gute Nacht Jimmy-Boy, bis zum nächsten mal."   
Der Arzt legte einen Arm um seinen Freund und zog ihn in eine kurze Umarmung zu sich heran. Er wusste, wie wahnsinnig es ihren Zuschauer machte, wenn er Jim berührte. Aber diesen Spaß musste man ihm einfach gönnen.  
"Dir auch eine gute Nacht Bones und grüß mir Pasha!"


End file.
